Just Dance
by Jamie T. Harloawn
Summary: KiYO is the hottest band there is in Japan, and Shizuru is the lead singer! and bassist , Something bad happened to Natsuki, and who is Nina? Just read it! oh and pleaaaasseee review
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Heart's A Mess**  
  
Viola took the last drag from her cigarette before sighing contently and putting it out.

"Oi, Viola" a voice called gruffly. "Ara, Rin-chan" the brunette answered with a hint of playfulness in her voice.

The blonde scowled at the Kyoto-ben native, "Drop the honorific, or I'll kill you"

"You have such lovely eyes Rin Rin-chan" crimson eyes gazed lazily into emerald green which slowly turned mischievous as she saw the adorable blush form on the blonde girl's face.

"VIOLA!!" Rin protested.

"Hai Rin Rin. That is my name" she teased.

"Humph, stage NOW, and this time don't trip"

_"She reminds me so much of her"; _Viola thought sadly but refused to drop her teasing nature.

"Ara isn't Rin Rin-chan going to heroically save me from falling to my death like last time?" putting on her best tearful expression, the one that always got to her Natsuki, but….this wasn't _her_ Natsuki, no matter how much Takamichi Rin had looked like Natsuki despite her cropped short blonde hair.

"No, not this time Fujino" the musician answered calm and unaffected by Viola's expression, so different from her Natsuki, Viola wondered to herself whether or not she could still get that adorable little blush she loved so dearly if she were to suddenly pop out of nowhere after five years of having being deprived of all communication with the azure haired tomboy. Oh how she craved that smell of sweet intoxication which surrounded her Natsuki.

"Your thinking about her again aren't you?" it wasn't really a question. Nor was it demanding or accusing her of anything, it was more like stating the obvious sort of thing.

"Ara, I have no idea what you're talking about" Viola lied without thinking.

The blonde just rolled her emerald green eyes, "You are such a compulsive liar".

"Hey you two, you should be on stage by now!" a man called out.

"Hai, Ookini" Viola replied.

Rin scowled as Viola placed her box of cigarettes into the pocket of her purple skinny jeans. "You should really stop smoking"

"And you should really stop ordering a Fujino around, and if I remember correctly you used to smoke as well?" a calm voice said, a deep chuckle accompanying the image that appeared.

"Rad-san" Rin whined and left for the stage in a pout, how cute.

Viola giggled lightly. "You know she's right" Rad said suddenly after Rin had disappeared onto the stage.

Viola shrugged and the dark-haired man let out a sigh before speaking again, "Well, shall we?"

Nodding she went to where Rin was now while Rad followed closely behind.

----------------------------

"Aww! Come on you'll love them!" Mai squeeled delightfully as she snatched the remote from Natsuki and changed the channel which had been playing some sort form of racing to Kerrang!(1).

"Hey! I was watching that" the blue haired girl snapped clearly annoyed.

"Shut up you stupid dog!, you'll wake Nina" a certain spider loving, green eyed, red headed girl hissed loudly. Mikoto was also frowning at the two supposedly adults haven't really changed alot these past five years ever since the Carnival, well maybe Natsuki has changed, a little bit more moodier and easily agitated

They both smiled apologetically. Sighing with defeat Natsuki smiled adoringly at the small child in Nao's arms and sank back right into her sofa right next to the accomplished chef. "Fine you win", the blunette said with difficulty not used to being defeated.

"Ooh! they're cominf on stage now!" Mai noted, still squeeling with delight as a girl with short blonde hair arrived on stage carrying the latest Gibson, Dark Fire (2). Following close behind her was a gray haired man with a charming smile, who bowed before taking his place behind the drum kit, and lastly a woman with chestnut coloured hair with shockingly red eyes behind her purple masquerade mask which seemed so familiar to Natsuki, but it hurt her head to try and place a name to the masked face.

"Mai..." Nao shot the chef an uneasy look, recieving only a "We'll talk later" glare. Which of course shut her up immediately.

Natsuki stared at the T.V. screen, not realising any of her surroundings. Why does her heart ache so?

------------------

"The first song we'll play tonight will be-"

"Hold on there, Viola, I'd like to start this one if you don't mind?" Rin interrupted, sending the brunette into a state of masked confusion.

"Ara, of course, go right ahead" Viola smiled at her companion and made way for the blonde, a strange feeling told her she'd have to improvise for this one.

"Arigatou" the guitarist smiled, now speaking into the microphone she addressed the screaming fans who have somewhat calmed and waited in anticipation to hear what their idol had to say. "Umm right so, this will the first time I'll be playing this one, I wrote this not about me, not exactly anyways, so I hope you'll enjoy". Letting out a nervous laugh and controlling the urge to panic slightly she began to sing softly as she played.

_Pick apart  
The pieces of your heart  
And let me peer inside  
Let me in  
Where only your thoughts have been  
Let me occupy your mind  
As you do mine_

Your heart's a mess  
You won't admit to it  
It makes no sense  
But I'm desperate to connect  
And you, you can't live like this

You have lost  
(Too much love)  
To fear, doubt and distrust  
(It's not enough)  
You just threw away the key  
(To your heart)

You don't get burned  
('Cause nothing gets through)  
It makes it easier  
(Easier on you)  
But that much more difficult for me  
To make you see…

Love ain't fair  
So there you are  
My love

Your heart's a mess  
You won't admit to it  
It makes no sense  
But I'm desperate to connect  
And you, you can't live like this

Your heart's a mess  
You won't admit to it  
It makes no sense  
But I'm desperate to connect  
And you, you can't live like this

Love ain't safe  
You won't get hurt if you stay chaste  
So you can wait  
But I don't wanna waste my love

As the song came to an end, Rin grinned sheepishly at the cheering audience. Beside her she didn't notice the intense stare Viola was giving her. Viola had no problems improvising bass tunes to the song while concentrating on the lyrics that were being sung, but what meaning did those lyrics imply?

She'll ask later.

------------------------

**Authors Note:**

**Yay it's done! this is actually quite an old fanfiction idea I had which I didn't finish and decided to do it now you see :P so please please review but don't be harsh I'm sensitive -laughs- **

**(1) Kerrang! is an english music channel, rock music mostly**

**(2) OMG when I first saw this guitar I think I almost had an orgasm! no seriously it is GORGEOUS!!! then I heard what it sounded like and I almost cried, -cries- I want one! Damn you recession!**

**Btw I do not own Mai-HiME or else the series would never have ended and Tate and Takeda would both be dead :P Also I do not own the song "Heart's A Mess" it is respectively done by Gotye listen to the song, it's brilliant. ^^**

**The only thing I own is Rin Rin-chan :] Oh and one more thing Viola and Rad are stage names only Rin doesn't use a stage name for some odd unknown reason even to the author herself (and now I'm speaking in third person)**

**Ciaoxxx**


	2. DateRape

**Chapter Two: Date-Rape**

Five years ago Fujino Shizuru graduated and disappeared from sight along with her childhood friend Kanazaki Reito. Neither have been seen ever since. Rumours started, many involved something about eloping together cause blah blah blah and such and such happened. But Natsuki never took notice of them, all she knew was that she had been abandoned and the only cure for the overwhelming thoughts was to drown in alcohol and drugs. Being under-age plus booze and drugs weren't the best of mix.

The forthcoming reaction was of course from the very nosy and concerned carrot-head who set her up on a date with none other than Natsuki's number one fan, Takeda. That of course didn't go well _at all_, Nao of course took part in this being mischievous and all, it was one of the things that to this day that the infamous, cocky teenager would regret bitterly, even more than Mai herself, being it her idea.

Surprisingly Natsuki agreed to this arrangement. Her state of loneliness craved for company, attention, the love that Shizuru had given her but she was to dense to notice or care whenever she had the Kyoto native.

.........In the end Takeda was charged for rape and Natsuki was left with a fatherless child.

---------------

_-Flashback Hospital-_

"I'm sorry ma'am but visiting hours are over!"

"Get the fuck outta my way before I tear your throat out and feed it to you!"

"Ma'am such violence will not be tolerated here"

"I'll show you violence if you don't tell me how she is!" another series of profanity and acts of violence spewed from the raging redhead's mouth.

"She's perfectly fine, we don't see any long-term damages though she did take quite blow to the head and..." the doctor hesitated to continue which only seemed to annoy the Yuuki even further, if possible.

"S-she's pregnant"

"She's what?!" it was Mai who spoke this time, as Nao found she could only stare dumbly at the doctor.

Regaining her anger she brushed passed both nurse and doctor and sat down beside the unconscious blunette. "That bastard" her voice was filled with malicious intent. Oh how she could fucking kill him.

"Nao?" Natsuki's voice trembled as she spoke, making Nao grit her teeth.

"How ya' doing mutt?" she grinned weakly.

"Y-you're crushing my arm"

"Oh..." instantly letting go, Nao went a shade of deep red. She hadn't realised she had held onto her, almost as if she would disappear.

"Well I'll be damned, the spider is blushing" Natsuki snickered.

Staring at the white ceiling above, she spoke again softly, "I'm keeping the child"

_She heard us. _Nao nodded, "Okay".

"Nao?"

"Yeah?"

"Who is Fujino Shizuru?"

Nao stared into sea green, and without even thinking she said convincingly, "She's no one"

------------------

"She seems to suffer from a rare case of selective memory loss, all she remembers is her name but nothing else"

"I see, good, I'd like to keep it that way"

"But Nao, she's going to wonder, what are you going to tell her when she finally remembers?" Mai's voice was concerned, she knew how important Shizuru was to her, she's bound to remember one way or another. She'd prefer it if Natsuki didn't have to go through a traumatic experience to remember.

"It won't happen, if she knows what's best for her she'd stay away, she's done enough damage" Nao was angry, I take it back, she's _pissed_.

The conversation had ended and for the next four years nobody mentioned the Fujino heir again.

----------------

_-Present-_

"Our next song will be Feel It In My Bones, this is quite different from what we usually do, it's kinda techno-y, tranceish, but you know..." after that, Viola took over the microphone from Rin.

_Blow by blow, I didn't see it coming_

_Blow by blow, sucker punch_

_Rushes in, here to stay_

_Rushes in, you are here to stay_

_What rushes into my heart and my skull_

_I can't control, think about it_

_Feel it in my bones_

_What rushes into my heart and my skull_

_I can't control_

_I feel you in my bones_

_You're knocking at my windows_

_You're slow to letting me go_

_And I know this feeling oh, so_

_This feeling in my bones_

_Left hook, I didn't see it comin_

_Left hook, you've got dead aim_

_Rushes out, run away_

_Rushes out, you always run away_

_What rushes into my heart and my skull_

_I can't control, think about it_

_Feel it in my bones_

_What rushes into my heart and my skull_

_I can't control_

_I feel you in my bones_

_You're knocking at my windows_

_You're slow to letting me go_

_And I know this feeling oh, so_

_This feeling in my bones_

_I feel you in my bones_

_You're knocking at my windows_

_You're slow to letting me go_

_And I know this feeling oh, so_

_This feeling in my bones_

_I feel it in my bones_

_And then my skull feels pressure_

_I feel it in my bones_

_I feel it in my skull_

_I feel you in my bones_

_You're knocking at my windows_

_You're slow to letting me go_

_And I know this feeling oh so_

_This feeling in my bones_

_I take a breath, take a breath_

_With me blow by blow _

_Take a break, take a break from you_

_You are here to stay_

_I take my heart out of my chest_

_I just don't need it anymore_

_Take my hand up again_

_I just don't need it anymore_

_(repeat)_

_I feel you in my bones_

_You're knocking at my windows_

_You're slow to letting me go_

_And I know this feeling oh so_

_This feeling in my bones_

Natsuki-chan.....

-------------------------------------------

**Authors Note And Omake:**

**Ah this is bad, I really appreciate people who reviewed and great advice. I admit I have really bad spelling and grammar, this is actually the reason I'm writing fanfiction cause I can never break the B+ barrier in my english. The highest I got was an A- which I was really proud of :P also writing fanfiction is fun ^^**

**Oh and umm can someone explain this Beta thing to me? I don't really get it and where can I get one? xP **

**Per usual I don't own Mai HiME or the song which is by Tiesto and Tegan And Sara, I do not own Tegan And/Or Sara (though I do wish). The song is quite amazing it's nothing I've ever heard by T&S. I'm in love with their voices....and them.**

**OMAKE:**

Nao: "How ya' doing mutt?" she grinned weakly.

Natsuki: "Y-you're crushing my arm"

Nao: "Oh Natsuki! These violent delights have violent ends And in their triumph die, like fire and powder,Which as they kiss consume!" (Clearly not taking in what Natsuki said, causing Natsuki to writhe in pain)

Natsuki: "N-Nao!, Let go!" _Holy shit she's lost it!_

Mai: Alright Rome-, Nao-chan let's leave Natsuki alone now, come on

Nao: Good Night, Good night! Parting is such sweet sorrow, that I shall say good night till it be morrow (Melodramatic exit)

Natsuki: Crazy bitch -mutters-


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: No Surprises**

"Ookini, minna!" Viola grinned at the audience while a chorus of different responses which varied from 'WE LOVE YOU KiYO!' to "We Love Viola!"

"We love you too, now most of you know that our band for every record we sell or concert tickets, we donate about two thirds to both the To Write Love On Her Arms Movement and The Pink Ribbon Foundation. So I just want to thank you all for coming here tonight, it means so much to us, especially me. Thank you!"

The screen shifted to the band sitting backstage on a red sofa with what seemed to be a reporter.

"Hello you're watching Kerrang!, I'm Stephen Quin here with the band KiYO, Japan's hottest band around to be exported all the way here to the United States, New York" the man Stephen seemed to be talking more to Viola more than anyone else in the band, but the others didn't seem at all bothered by this lack of attention. If anything Rin looked awfully bored.

"So how did ye come together" he asked practically shoving the mic into crimson eyed Kyoto native's face.

Viola answered with a smile, her usual smile when she had something to hide. "Ara, well I've known Rad-san since childhood, and has been a dear friend to me ever since. Rin on the other hand I met when myself and Rad wished to be transfered to a university in the states..."

-----------------

_Flashback_

_It was the first day both herself and her childhood friend had come to America to tour the new University they had both chosen to attend._

_"Hey you!" a rude and demanding voice called out to her in Japanese. Surprised by this she immediately turned around to see this person. The instant she layed eyes on her she was met with a heart-achingly farmiliar colour of sea green. "Ara? Me?" she couldn't help but act dumb, just as she usually did._

_"Yeah, you I want you and your friend there to be in my band"_

_She couldn't help but look shocked at such a random demand, what she found even more shocking was that she had said 'sure' without even thinking. It had something to do with those eyes...._

_end flashback_

-------------------

"....And that was how we all got together and ended up here now, it's strange really, it's not everyday such a cute blonde makes such requests with such force, I was amused"

She hadn't been the only one, the reporter too thought her story was funny. Who'dve thought? and now they're the best at what they do. Rin didn't find this funny, she was turning a very interesting shade of red as Rad just smiled fondly at the memory

"That's just brilliant" he chuckled before going on,"So what made you guys choose to donate to these two particular charities?"

Viola was at a loss of words, when thankfully Rin cut in for her. "Umm I'll answer this one, well me and Viola chose TWLOHA because of our very stupid past actions and want to help those who've gone through the same painful experience or anything similar, our second choice is a breast cancer charity which chose because at university there had been a teacher who had been so just basically damn nice to all her students no matter what, she had then passed away recently due to breast cancer"

"Okay, one last question, we all know that Viola and Rad are stage names and you guys are never seen live without those masks, do ye mind showing us who ye really are?" the crowd was just as excited as the reporter sounded, shouting and screaming for the masks to be removed.

"No" all three said at the same time, in a sing-song tone. "Alright, you can't say I didn't try" the reporter sighed in defeat. "Now let's hear it for KiYO and their last song for the day, and remember folks, we're giving away two free concert tickets and backstage passes to their concert all the way in Japan, at the end of the show"

Viola flinched at the mention of 'Japan', what on earth was he talking about?, they didn't plan any shows there. Dammit. Sparing glances at her bandmates, she noted they were trying very hard not to catch her eye. Fuck, they planned this.

----------------------

"Mai-san, it's all set" a man smiled into the phone.

"Arigatou, you really helped me alot here"

"Not at all, I want to help them as much as you do" he said with the utmost sincerity.

"I just hope this works..."

"It will, it has to"

-----------------------

"Before we end tonight, we would like to thank you again for such a wonderous night, you've all been simply amazing and supportive, thank you" at Viola's most grateful words the crowd cheered delightfully in response. "This song was written to reach out to those who've ever considered or have self-harmed"

_I'm not a stranger  
No I am yours  
With crippled anger  
And tears that still drip sore_

_A fragile flame aged  
Is misery  
And when our hearts meet  
I know you see_

_I do not want to be afraid  
I do not want to die inside just to breathe in  
I'm tired of feeling so numb  
Relief exists I find it when  
I am cut_

_I may seem crazy  
Or painfully shy  
And these scars wouldn't be so hidden  
If you would just look me in the eye  
I feel alone here and cold here  
Though I don't want to die  
But the only anesthetic that makes me feel anything kills inside_

_I do not want to be afraid  
I do not want to die inside just to breathe in  
I'm tired of feeling so numb  
Relief exists I find it when  
I am cut  
Pain  
I am not alone  
I am not alone_

_I'm not a stranger  
No I am yours  
With crippled anger  
And tears that still drip sore_

_But I do not want to be afraid  
I do not want to die inside just to breathe in  
I'm tired of feeling so numb  
Relief exists I found it when  
I was cut_

The song ended with tears that fell from many in the audience, including Viola herself. Rin's expression was unreadable, Rad felt the emotion which surrounded them all and found it hard to not break down himself.

-------------------

"And yet again another breath-taking performance from KiYO, who have now raised over twelve million for both respectable charities, now onto the winner of tonights competition."

"And the winner is.......Kuga Natsuki!"

-------------------

"Rin! what the hell was that about?" crimson eyes tried their best to glare at the blonde who didn't seem at all affected.

"What was what about?" playing dumb.

"You know what I mean" if Viola wasn't angry before, she's absolutely pissed by now. "You never mentioned anything about doing a concert in Japan, and Fuuka of all places?!"

"You can't run forever, Shizuru" Rin replied softly without making any eye contact with her, but she knew that she had on a surprised look, Rin didn't usually use her real name.

"Besides, aren't you going to be wearing a _mask _as usual?" she sneered at her companion. Rin wanted to help her, she knew how much Natsuki meant to Shizuru, this is why she did this, this is why she is willing to give back what never was hers. Time was running out. She will make it that she didn't have to see how broken Shizuru had been when she found her that day. If only Shizuru knew how much it hurt to see her in that state.

------------------

"Sweet Jesus, Mai!, I won, I won!" Natsuki jumped up and down excitedly shaking her friend violently.

"That's great Natsuki" she replied weakly, avoiding the dangerous glare from Nao.

Nao wasn't happy, and Mai knew that.

------------------

**Authors Note:**

**Wow, I really appreciate the comments and I know I'm sorry that lyrics take up the chapters so far, I'll cut it down I swear!. So next chapter, Nao's reaction, Natsuki's dreams, and something else I can't remember now :P**

**Song is Cut by Plumb**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authers Note: **

**Sorry I haven't updated in a few days, I've been trying to finish at least the prologue to my twisted Alice In Wonderland ficcy. And of course I go back to school on the 27th and I'm going a 2 day and night trip to somewhere near the border of Cork and Limerick but fear not it's only fourth year it's like a year to relax. I'm actually quite looking foreward to going back!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own anything in this fic, I don't even own the words, they belong to the english. This laptop isn't even mine either. -sad fish-**

**Chapter Four: .Rewind**

_Whose is the voice ringing in my head?_

_Where is the sense in these desperate dreams?_

_Why should I wake when I'm half past dead? _

_- 4 O' Clock by Emilie Autumn_

--------------------

_"But I really do love you"_

_"Do you really hate me that much?" _

_"Gomen, I really had no intention of hurting you"_

A memory of confessions.

_"It's because I like you, we're friends aren't we?"_

A simple smile of adoration.

_"I'm fufilled"_

Death and forgiveness, but never to forget.

_"It's alright, Shizuru. It's alright"_

A dream that faded into darkness and Natsuki woke from her slumber. _"Tch, another dream" . _Right now the sleepy Kuga was missing the dreamless nights. It bothered her, every dream would consist of the same person, but she couldn't _see _this said person, it was just a complete blur. She knew it was a memory, it was all too vivid to be just a dream. She remembered everything about the Carnival and how she came to be where she was now, but there was just this giant gaping hole that she was forgetting someone. Someone important.

Letting out a sigh and pushing aside these troubling thoughts, she felt something shift beside her. A troubled expression was now replaced with one of adoration and calm.

"Ohayo Nina-chan" she smiled as the little girl rubbed the sleep from her green eyes.

"Ohayo okaa-san"

------------------------

_-A few months back-_

"Natsuki!, Natsuki!, where are you?" the overly excited nineteen year old barged through the door in search of the blunette.

"Eh? what is it Nao-han?" a recently turned twenty three year old emerged from the kitchen wearing Mai's pink frilly apron that she left here, over a light blue hoodie and dark jeans.

"What did you call me?" her expression changed drastically. It was like a mixture of both a ugly sense of rage and bitter guilt.

"Umm, Nao?" she replied, her face showed confusion at her friend's unusual behaviour. Also her disheveled clothing seem to show that she had come here straight from her home just to speak with her urgently.

"Oi, Nao, you okay?" Natsuki tried again, noticing the redhead was deep in thought and not really processing her words.

"Huh? oh yeah I am" she said, but it was obvious for all to see that she was distracted, but Natsuki did not pry.

"Soooo, what are you here for?" she questioned.

Remembering why she came here, Nao broke into a wolfish grin. "I got into uni, and not any uni, it's Toudai" her grin grew wider as she spoke.

"Congratulations, and here I was thinking you were going to repeat a year. Again" she was honestly happy for the redhead but honestly, we _are_ talking about Nao.

"So what do you plan on studying?"

"Psychaitry" no hesitation there. Natsuki took awhile to reply, actually she didn't answer. She laughed.

"Eh what's so funny?" Nao demanded.

"Oh...hahaha....nothing it's just....." taking a deep breath and trying to calm her hysterical laughter she explained.

"I can just see you terrorizing your patients, oh jesus with that temper of yours, it's just too rich" clearly she failed in trying to keep calm department.

"Natsuki!" her protest fell onto deaf ears as the-supposedly-adult fell on the floor clutching her stomach while still laughing.

"Natsuki-chan why is the door open?" a mop of carrot coloured hair peeked through the door revealing Mai holding Nina in her arms, beside her was Takumi smiling sheepishly.

"Ah Nao-chan, why is Natsuki on the floor and is that... a man's shirt your wearing?" so many unanswered questions. "Eh! Nao-chan you got into Toudai?" Mai noticed the acceptence letter in Nao's hand. To be very honest, she sounded more excited than Nao did just moments ago, just typical parental reaction.

The next few minutes was chaos The three ex-HiME's argued (after Natsuki regained her composure) about various things, Natsuki being a terrible mother for seemingly always leaving Nina with Takumi just because he was the godfather(Or earthfather, Natsuki is a self-proclaimed athiest), but of course Natsuki loved her daughter dearly, it's just she has a very bad schedule. Nao and her eh let's say past nightly activities which she has denied doing them as of late. Mai and her annoying motherly, bossy and nosy behaviour and whatever else could pop into their minds. It looked much like two children having an agruement with their mother.

"You're just jealous Natsuki made me the godmother (earthmother) instead of you, _Mai-chan_" the fiery redhead mocked.

"Oi! don't bring me into this!"

Nina, being the adorable child that she was, giggled at nothing in particular. And in these situations you usually do what's best to protect yourself and a child from unessacary flames, run.

"Hai, hai Nina-chan, let's come back when they've calmed down" Takumi smiled at the joyous expression on the little girls face.

It was nice.

----------------

-Present-

"Tokiha Mai!!!" a very angry and very unreasonable redhead was going to kill her.

"Can't we just talk about this?!" understanding was clearly a no at the moment as she dodged a very heavy vase flying her way. Ah where's Mikoto when you need her, oh yeah Kendo.

"Of course!, after you've spoken with my fist!" Nao growled.

Next thing Mai knew was that she was up against the wall, eyes closed and just waiting to be pounded into it, but the blow never came. "Argh, I can't do this"

"Get two more tickets to that concert, we're going with her" the red head showed a scary sort of calm after having shown such anger just moments ago. Mai's face split into a blinding grin as she held up two tickets. "Already done". Nao glared at her friend, "You planned this didn't you?"

"Hehehe, you didn't think I'd let Natsuki-chan go alone did you?"

"You're still keeping in touch with that pretty boy aren't you?" her lime green eyes narrowed while purple eyes just sparkled brightly like clear water.

"Of course, all thanks to my lovely Mikoto"

"So that means you're also in contact with her then?" the nineteen-year-olds face was serious now and seemed to be deep thought.

"Not directly, no" she shook her head in disagreement. Of course she had checked up on the ex-Kaichou through Kanazaki but didn't think it'd be appropriate to speak with Shizuru after all these years, she wouldn't even know what to say, and what if she asked about Natsuki? No it was for the best that things were going the way they were now.

"I see..."

------------------

Elsewhere...

Tomoe-san was thinking, or rather having an inner arguement with herself. Not surprising.

_But if I tell her she'll freak out!, but if I don't she'll KILL me. WHY am I their manager? _

And those were the exact thoughts that now ran through her head. She didn't want Shizuru-san to be upset, but she also didn't like the idea of having to die, she had so much to lose, for example, her life, duh.

_I don't want to die, I don't want to die, I don't want to- Oh shit._

'Ello and behold. _I'm dooooommmeeeddd._

"Ara, Tomoe-chan, is there something wrong? You've been in this broom closet for quite awhile, is it fun?" the singer tillted her head to the side almost looking unbearably childish and cute. _Curses._

'

"No!, I mean yes!, yes it is!" the teal-haired manager squeeked._I cannot believe I just said that._ "Ara...would you like some tea then?" Shizuru eyed her manager and friend, in a way that it was obvious about what she was thinking, but of course she still had a trademark Fujino smile plastered to her face and was pouring tea into a cup for her. Where on earth she got them, was a Fujino Shizuru secret.

It's been awhile since KiYO have been assigned with Tomoe Margueriteas their manager. The first time Tomoe had seen them perform, she had been blown away and came to know all of them on a personal level, mostly Shizuru. Despite how Shizuru antagonized her with her constant teasings and such, they've been the closest of friends. At a point Tomoe fell in love with her as well as her voice. She was just so, _captivating_. But Shizuru loved the person in her songs more than anything, so she gave up.

"You know, it's kinda scary how you can do that" she took a sip from the tea being offered to her.

"What is?" crimson eyes stared into her own, they seemed so tired.

"A Fujino heir by day and a rockstar by night, it's frightening how you can change into two complete polar opposites" hue eyes studied the small signs of discomfort which would have gone noticed to an untrained eye.

_Here goes nothing._

"Kuga Natsuki won the music programme's competition last night". Tomoe knew about her relation to the blunette, well all that Kanazaki was willing to tell.

Shizuru visibly stiffened and let her empty cup collide with the surface of the floor. There was only one thing that was running through both of their minds and it was...

_Shit..._

**---------------**

**There we have it folks, next chapter the moment you've aalllll been waiting for, Natsuki and Shizuru finally meet after all these years, but of course their meeting is quite awkward. What will little Nina think about Shizuru? how will Shizuru react to Nina? **

**To be very honest with you I don't know, I'll get back to you on Wensday, bring on the mountains and hills!**

**Btw Tomoe is about the same age as Shizuru and personally I hate Tomoe so she's going to be quite OOC. Oh and about Natsuki calling Nao "Nao-han" she doesn't realise she slipped into Kyoto-ben. Just goes to show even if she's got amnesia she's still always thinking about the devi- errr Shizuru**


End file.
